Forgotten But Not Lost
by Literally No One
Summary: Finding your heir unconscious in the woods isn't the thing many villages want to experience. But the village of Berk doesn't have a choice and when they try to bring him back the road get's bumpy and their heir turns on them. Will the riders bring him back or will they loose him to their new enemy. [Race to the edge teens]
1. Chapter 1

He woke in a dark place. He was chilled to the bone and felt a lightning of pain shoot through his head. He groans in protest when he's limbs scream in pain as well. He forced himself up and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "Who am I?" he moved to he's left and he fell through a hole. There's a huge flash as he fell from the cave which came out of the side of the mounted like an unwanted growth and into the sun. He hit a tree and tossed and turned through the branches and landed with a rather loud and unsettling _crack_ As he's left leg hit the ground. He tumbled over and was too weak to get up. Moments later he fell into a deep, painful sleep.

* * *

"Do you think he's alive?" the boy heard a girls voice, eyes still sealed shut,

"You'd better hope he is. If he's dead Stoic will kill us both." Remarked a boys voice,

"Why we had nothing to do with it." Said the girl again.

"Nothing to do with what?" a new voice, another boy's, questioned.

"Uhh." Went the girl's voice. They must have parted or something because the other boy gasped.

"What did you do?"

"I just said Fishleggs! We didn't do anything!"

"Fine. We should get him back to the village, and fast." The boy heard the other boy leave and not seconds later he feels claws pick up he's shirt and he doesn't feel the ground anymore. His eyes shot open and he looked around to see the trees start going under him.

"Let me go!" He screamed, only to hold onto the claw that was holding onto him tightly.

"Calm down, Hiccup!" The fat boy said from atop the dragon He was hanging from. The boy ignored the rider, noting that he must have the hiccups.

"Put me down, right now!" He demanded, not knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Let's get to the village first!" The girl said as if it were obvious. That's when said village came into view. They got to the tall tower like home and the dragon dropped him.

"Gothie, Hiccup's prostatic broke when he fell or something, could you grab the spare?" He looked at the three who kidnaped him in confusion. The women came out holding something wrapped in a cloth and gave it to the grounded boy. He stared at it.

"Uh, Hiccup?" The long haired boy said.

"Great." The girl said, clearly annoyed. "He's broken."

"No, he's not 'broken.'" The other boy insisted. He bent down and took the cloth, taking the object out he went to attach it. Hiccup pushed himself away. "Hiccup, it's alright." He insisted. After he put it on he helped the heir up. The second he was standing, he made a run for it. "Hiccup!" He ignored the cried out hiccup and tumbled down the steps, nearly falling as he reached the bottom. He didn't know where he was, who he was or who they were. He remembered dragons through. And he remembered being scared of them. He ran into the village. People smiled at him, as if they knew him.

"Morning Hiccup!" A person greeted him. Why did everyone have the hiccups?

"Nice to see ya." Said another, smiling warmly at the scared teen. He paused when he noticed the teen was even scared. "Are you ok?" At that moment a deadly natter came flying towards them. Hiccup screamed and ran a random direction. The villagers watched in confusion as he ran from Astrid. She jumped off.

"What in the world?" She questioned as he disapeared around a house.

"Astrid!" She turned to find the twins and Fishlegs out of breath runnning up to her.

"He is so much faster then he looks!" Complained tuffnut.

"Did you see Hiccup?" She nodded to fishlegs question.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"I don't know, we found him unconscious in the woods and his prosthetic was broken. Once we got the spare on he made a mad dash for the hills." Fishlegs explained.

"Unconscious? In the woods? That's got bad news written all over it." Astrid proclaimed. "Where's Toothless?" They didn't need to answer for a loud night fury call came to their ears. followed soon after by the scream from no one other then Hiccup. "let's go!" Astrid was already running and followed the sound. Once she rounded the corner of a house she saw Hiccup, struggling underneath the weight of toothless.

"Get this thing off of me!" He cried out. Astrid grabbed toothless saddle and pulled with all her might. Said dragon refused to let his rider go. The last time he saw him today was in the cove. Then something knocked him out and he woke a few minutes ago without Hiccup at his side. He had a mini heart attack and had ran full speed to the village. Hoping he'd find him. Finally, Astrid got him off and Hiccup shot into a stand.

"Hiccup, are you ok?" Astrid asked walking up to him.

"Look, I don't know who you are or where I am, but please get that thing away from me." Hiccup pointed at toothless.

"Thing?" Astrid's worry was growing. "Hiccup that's Toothless! Your dragon!"

"Does he look toothless to you! And dragons aren't my friend." Hiccup exclaimed. That was enough to tell Astrid that something was most defiantly wrong with her friend. She took his arm and started marching him back to Gothie's hut through slight protest.

"Astrid, Hiccup! What's going on?" Stoic walked up.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Hiccup sighed in annoyance.

"Chief, I think he lost his memory." At those words Stoic began walking with them to the healer.

* * *

She looked in his eyes, ears, and checked his palms. By the look she made Astrid was devastated.

"She says she's never seen anything like this." Gobber said, reading her words from the sand. "No wounds to indicate the lose of memory and his eyes aren't dilated." Stoic was having non of it.

"What can we do to get those memories back?" Stoic and Astrid said at the same time. Gothie looked at them before drawing in the sand again.

"She says to walk him through the village, and bring him to places that might cause a memory to return." Gobber instructed.

"Alright." sounded pretty easy to Astrid. When everyone left Fishlegs lingered. Gothie wrote more in the sand and he read it. What he read made him nearly faint. She had written;

"There's probably more under the surface. Watch him, I think someone did this to him. Make sure no fake memories are planted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkey lover 911** **(Guest): Thank you pretty lady! Or handsome man. Meh, who can tell.**

 **Marie** **(Guest) I'll try not to! *Cue complete lie because of the end of this chapter***

 **Midnightsky0612: Because everybody loves him. And like to see him suffer. XD For real though. Everyone loves him and like to see him in situations we don't see him in, in the movies or T.V show.**

* * *

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on. But why does everyone have the hiccups?" Hiccup was about to go crazy, Astrid could tell.

"We don't have the hiccups. Hiccup is your name." She tried to explain as they walked down from healers hut.

"What kind of idiotic and embarrassing parents, would name a child Hiccup?" Stoic sighed slightly, now feeling annoyed at his son. But he knew the boy had no recollection of him being his father so he held back the urge to yell at him for saying he was idiotic.

"Well. You were born small. The runt of the litter is commonly referred to as Hiccup." Astrid spoke out seeing Stoic was abit tongue tide.

"Great. So I have the same name as every animal runt in the history of animal runts. Is that what you're saying?" Hiccup actually glared at Astrid. As if daring her to say yes. She had no other choice.

"In a way. Yes." She mumbled.

"Alright, whoever all you are and wherever this place is, I'm really tired." Hiccup complained. He was acting really strange. Astrid noted that he acted like he knew what was happening. But he didn't.

"You can sleep at my house." Stoic finally said something. Everyone agreed instantly. Knowing the room might help him remember. They began the long tread to the chiefs house and were stopped when Toothless spotted them. Hiccup jumped as the Dragon padded towards them and he ran behind the group.

"Toothless, stay here ok?" Astrid said, trying to calm the excited dragon. When he made no move to calm down, she ordered Snotlout to take him home. The teen dragged the dragon away with no argument. Once Toothless was out of sight Hiccup finally came out from behind them.

"He's Toothless, cause when we first met he had his teeth retracted, right?" Everyone leapt with joy as he remembered when he first met the dragon. Once they got to the chiefs home they left Stoic and Hiccup and went to their own homes, as it was getting late. Stoic led Hiccup upstairs and when he spotted the bed, he walked over and flung onto it.

"G'night. Don't go anywhere." It sounded more like a command as Stoic walked down to his room. Hiccup fell asleep moments later.

* * *

At precisely midnight, a cloaked figure walked up to the Haddock household. There was no movement in the house. It was absolutely still, as if frozen in time. The person tightly gripped the handle before pushing the door open. As silent as the night itself, they walked up the stairs. Seeing the sleeping boy the stranger removed a mask. The women had pale, almost white, skin and scars on multiple spots on her face. Her snear showed it all. She sensed the boy was remembering things.

"Now my young child." She hissed quietly. "You don't just go off and remember the things I don't want you to remember." She walked closer, he mumbled in his sleep. "That is not what mother ordered." With a flick of her hand, silver dust fell onto his face. When that was done she slipped a piece of paper in his hand. And left the house as quickly as she came.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. There was a lingering pain in his head. _Where am I?_ He thought as he sat up in the bed. Light was shining in through an open window and he saw a slab of rock across from the bed. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Only then did he notice he was clasping onto a note. He opened it and read what the words were.

"What?" He absently said aloud. Something changed inside him. As the words changed him and he remembered. He was kidnaped and locked in this room. But why was the window open? He stood from the bed, eyes still glued to the page. The people who took him were dangerous and he needed to flee fast. The pain grow in his head as a memory flew by. The women watched through her magic foreseeing globe and made the memory appear.

 _"Mom! Don't do that!" five year old Braken stared at his mother with tears in his eyes as she took his stuff sheep away._

 _"I'll give it back when you learn to be fearless, and not ran and hide from training!" She exclaimed, giving her son a glare._

 _"Yes maim."_

The vision vanished and Hiccup stumbled.

"I need to get out of here, mother will be worried." He leapt out the window and dropped the note without noticing. He ran into the woods because he didn't wanna go anywhere near the village. Someone ran in front of him and grabbed him. He would have screamed if not for the hand covering his mouth.

"It's ok Braken! It's me!" He stopped fighting and was gripped in a hug. "I was so worried about you, baby! You went further into the woods and didn't come back!"

"I'm sorry mom!" Braken said hugging her back. She stroked his hair.

"Lets go, quickly. Before they find you broke out!" They raced to their camp site and from there She made a portal to her home. After Hiccup jumped in she looked back into the forest the direction of the village and smiled. "Let's see how you like that, Stoic." She jumped in after him and the portal closed.

* * *

 **BraveDragon: Welp, that was a some what confusing chapter.**

 **Literally no one: Hey! You didn't say anything after giving me your edit, so I assumed it was fine.**

 **BraveDragon: It was fine. Trust me.**

 **Literally no one: Pffh. Whatever.**

 **BraveDragon: It's not everyday that I get asked to do beta reading.**

 **Literally no one: You mean not erryday?**

 **BraveDragon: Be quiet you.**

 **Literally no one: Anyway, Hope you liked it. There were probably be more arguments between me and bravedragonof214 later on. I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. She didn't think it was.**

 **BraveDragon: Hey, I'm shocked I found time to be your beta reader with school coming and orientations being tomorrow.**

 **Literally no one: Let's just be dorks together and forget about school entirely.**

 **BraveDragon: No freaking way, I am NOT slacking in homework this year.**

 **Literally no one: If we have more strange and goofy P.M conversations again, I'll make sure to add it at the end like this one. I put it together with my end of chapter author note. Score one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stoic was jolted awake at the sound of a thud that came from upstairs. His stomach churned at the thought of his son and he jumped into action. Running up the stairs he came into an empty room. No person was in this room.

"Hiccup!" he ran to the open window. Searching desperately, his eyes came across a folded paper on the green grass hill outside of the window. When he picked it up. He choked. "No." The effect of getting up rather quickly got to him and his head spun. Getting down on his knees he clentch the paper and closed his eyes tightly. "This can't be happening." He gasped. Once his vision cleared and the spinning came to a hualt, he stood and went straight out the door to ordered the village to meet in the great hall at once. Harsh and annoyed whispers of being woken early on a sunny day such as this, people questioned the Chiefs motive for doing so.

"What's going on, sir?" Astrid asked after pushing through the crowd. When she hadn't seen Hiccup her heart skipped a beat. Then again, he had lost his memory.

"I found this on the ground outside my sons window." Stoic held out the note.

"And Hiccup?" Astrid was too concerned for Hiccup, she didn't take the paper right away.

"He was no where to be seen." At that she snatched the paper and read it aloud for the village.

 ** _Braken! You were taken from your mother by these horrible monsters who have managed to conquer dragons! You must escape quickly, before they kill you! I am waiting for you in the woods. I managed to get the window open and leave this note. But you most not linger, make haste and run! I fear they will mess up your memories and make you think I am not your mother. just in case they did, I am your mother. You were two when you got that scar on your chin to the right because of a dragon. I was the only one there to witness it. Now, enough reading. Get out of there!_**

"Who's Braken?" Asked Snotlout beside her when she finished.

"Didn't you hear ANYTHING?" Astrid barked. "Hiccup's Braken! A sick twisted women somehow took away his memories and replaced them by giving him this note!" as to prove her point, she trashed the paper in his face.

"I was scared of this." Everyone stared at Fishlegs.

"What do you mean?" Stoic asked. He gulped.

"yesterday Gothi warned me to watch him and not let any fake memories get planted." Astrid exploded.

"Why didn't you tell us! We could have stopped this from happening!" Snotlout had to hold her back from punching him.

"After he remembered Toothless I thought things were under control!" Fishlegs defended.

"That's right. By thor, how did she do this?" Stoic went from angry to deep in thought so quick Astrid had to look twice. "we must send search parties into the woods. They couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Meanwhile, approximately three days away if you went by boat, on an uncharted and uninhabited island, Braken was training. After at least ten minutes of his mother telling him about his life because he was indeed washed of his memories, he was now remembering everything.

"Come on, son! I know you're better then this at hand to hand combat. I've seen it before." His mother incouraged. Taking that into thought he landed another punch on the dumby. They heard a crack as the wood splintered, cracking in many places. Letting his arm drop, you could see blood on his knuckles. He had been hitting this practice dumby for around twenty minutes and his hands were embedded with splinters. She smiled. "Well done my boy." She took his hands into hers gently and clasped them. The small wooden dagurs disapeared and he was as good as new.

"Thank you mother." He said, rubbing his one knuckle as the numbness went away.

"Alright, show me your moves." She went into a fighting stance. He nodded and did the same. She still couldn't believe how easy it had been to just pluck Stoics boy out from under his nose. He was already getting stronger. He ran at her with a war cry. She saw him going for her stomach so she dodged. But when she dodged he moved quickly and changed his attack. His fist made contact with her shoulder and she stumbled backwards. "Perfect!" She smiled at him proudly. He ignored her and continued attacking. They fought for a good five minutes before she had him in a head lock on the ground, dirt layered on both of them from the fight.

"Ok! Ok, I give up!" Braken said.

"That's enough training for now." She stood up and took his arm, pulling him up. "But if you're in a real battle, they won't stop even after you give up. Believe me." She insured.

"Yes mom." She patted his back.

"Now go and get some food." He left and she rubbed her temple. smudging the dirt in the process. Then she made her forseeing globe appear and started bringing more memories to her son. As Braken walked through the forest to see if the traps caught anything he had a memory flush his train of thought.

 _"Get it Braken! Get it!" His mother yelled as he ran after the gaurd who had his dagger. Braken jumped onto his back. and even though he was rather light for a twelve year old, the two hit the ground hard. He wrestled the dagger out of the mans grip and, for good measures, punched his face. Braken stood up. A huge smile etched on his face. As another gaurd helped the other up his mother clapped and cheered. "That's my boy!"_

He smiled at the memory. But then the smile vanished as he remembered that he was kidnaped and wiped of that memory by who his mother called 'Dirty Berkians'. When she heard that thought through the globe she put on an evil smile. Then she made a portal again and jumped through.

* * *

"Stoic!" At the sound of his name being call, Stoic followed the voice and found what they wanted him to see. A camp site. Completly abandoned for the fact that there weren't any supplies around.

"We must have missed them. Hurry, scout the area!" Stoic yelled the demand. As soon as they started leaving there was a flash of light.

"What in the world?" Exclaimed Astrid from behind Stoic. When it faded there was someone in the middle of the camp site. At first, the person was shocked to see him. Then the person removed the mask, revealing her face. Now it was Stoics turned to be shocked. He gasped, and as much as he hated to admit. A tear slipped. Finally, he spoke the word he hadn't said in years.

"Hertha?"


	4. Chapter 4

**let me just say, your guys reaction to last chapter gave me a few good giggles. But don't worry, some shall be explained.**

* * *

"Her-what?" Astrid said beside him. Stoic just held out a hand, signaling her to be quiet. It couldn't be. Hertha was dead. She died two weeks after he became chief in a burning house. But, then. Here she was. Her brown curls practically glowing, scars as prominent as ever on her pale skin, her eyes. The deep sea blue they always were.

"How is this? You died all those years ago!" Stoic shouted.

"Ha. Well, Stoic the Vast, nice title by the way." She snorted, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "That, was FAKED." When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Yes. After you 'conviced' your 'love'." She put emphases on those words with a disgust look on her face. "To Valka, I couldn't believe it. She was a snotty, goody twoshoes who insisted the dragons could be dealt with without brute force, even before you two married. So, when my house was in blazes because of a dragon raid I took the opportunity by the neck. Since no one could get the house from burning to the ground I had all the time in the world to dig up my mothers grave and use her bones as mine."

"You're sick." Astrid growled. She walked closer, but Stoic put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I was in love!" She said, clearly flustered and angry at this teens rude behavior "Stoic and I, we used to sneak out in the middle of the night and would even kiss some time. When He chose Valka as his lover I was heart broken." Astrid gasped and looked up at her Chief. He could only nod slightly.

"You're the one that took Hiccup, aren't you?!" Astrid demanded.

"Why. Of course." She said it as if she stole a piece of bread. "He should have been my child. And, unlike you, I wouldn't have called him Hiccup."

"You monster! I want Hiccup back right now!" Astrid yelled. She forced Stoic off and ran at her, axe above her head as she was ready to strike. She let out a war cry and let her weapon down with full force. Expecting to make contact with a person, she stumbled and fell forward when all she attacked was air and she was face first in the dirt.

"Now, now my dear Astrid. You didn't think it would be that easy to kill me, did you?" Everyone looked around to find the speaker but she seemed invisible. "All my years living on an uninhabited island aloud me to think, have a clear head for once." Then she reappeared above Astrid. The watchers tried to get to her but they couldn't move. As if a force was holding them back. "Last year I made contact with Jo'han. He said Stoic the Vast had a son and that son made peace between viking and dragon. And not only did I think up a plan to get the child that should, and does, belong to me. But I found -"

"Hiccup is no object." Astrid sneared, intentionally speaking in the middle of her sentence. She couldn't move either, so getting up was out of the question. But back talking wasn't.

"- I found a book of magic, in a deep cave the year before I heard the news. I've had practice." She continued, as if the inturaption was a mere squeak of a rodent. "And now." She laughed. "I'm a master." She flicked her wrist. Everyone fell over as the force freezing them vanished. She made a portal as they all stood. "I'll be back. With MY son." Stoic began an angry walk after her. "And don't worry, Stoic. I'll make sure he kills you first." She jumped in the portal. Then all went silent. Then Astrid broke the silence.

"You have a lot ofexplaining to do, Stoic."

* * *

The sound of a dagger being removed from it's sheath was heard as a rabbit struggled against the trap it had caught itself in.

"Sorry little guy." Braken said, as he took a step closer. "But you're the stupid one here." He knelt down, brought his dagger to the animal. And slit it's throat. It stopped struggling instantly and was motionless. Braken picked up the rabbit, pleased with his work, and flung it over his shoulder by the rope already attached to it's leg. Theb he started the walk back to his and his mothers camp site. Reaching the edge of the clearing where they had set up camp he could tell something was wrong.

"Mother?" He asked, looking around before coming into the clearing completely. Then someone behind him grabbed him, causing him to drop the rabbit as he was now the one struggling. A hand went over his mouth so he took the opportunity and bit down hard. The person screamed as his teeth dug into their flesh and let go of him. He spun around and looked at his attacker.

"Ouch!" The man exclaimed. He was old, maybe a few inches taller then the boy, he had messed up red hair that came up in a spike. What interested Braken most was the blue paint on his face. After the man composed himself, he looked back at him. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. I wasn't expecting you. And boy, you have very sharp teeth." Braken glared.

"First of all, who is this Hiccup. And second. Who are you?" Braken demanded.

"What are you talking about, brother? It's me! Dagur the deranged! Your most feared enemy." The man was taken back when the boy laughed.

"I can tell you righr now that you are most definitely not my brother. And, most feared enemy? Yeah, my mom has many enemies. And I'm pretty sure you're not one of them." Then, he froze. His glare was more angry then before. "You're one of those dirty berkians, aren't you." He said sternly. The man looked more confused as ever. But that confusion wasn't there long.

"I get it. You're trying to stall me! So your other friends can come and rescue you." He clicked his fingers together. Two men came out of nowhere and grabbed Braken.

"Hey! Let go!" He began struggling but that was no use since those two man were way stronger. They started dragging him into the Forest kicking and screaming. Finally, Dagur was gonna loose his mind. So he took his axe, and knocked him out with the bottom of the hilt.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Is this a miracle? A dream? Have I really upd_** ** _ated forgotten but not lost? Omg its true! Its cringy though. And oh so short. Ahhhhh. Sorry! Its the middle of the night. I wanted to write a longer chapter...but the end is just too perfect._**

 ** _Oh one more thing._**

 ** _I hope this isn't Disney-ish. Was listening to Disney music while I wrote. Still am, actually. Right now?_**

 ** _*all sung*_**

 ** _"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? How many wonders can one cavern hold? Gagagshdgekf can't type as fast as her singing! I wanna be. Where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing!"_**

 ** _OK. I'm done._**

* * *

Hertha expected a lot of things. But coming back through the portal to find your foreseeing globe glowing red, wasn't something she was expecting. She ran up to it, her breath quickening. She touched it but that made no difference. Then, she gave it a good smack. The red glow slowly vanished and what replaced it made her heart stop. Hicc-Braken, was out cold and tied up on what must be a ship.

"Oh gods this isn't good." She ran her fingers through her hair, which now felt matted and tangled. She wrapped up the small globe and put it in her cloak. But when she started running for the beach she tripped and it flew out, smashing to pieces. "No!" She gathered the shards. She groaned in annoyance. There was no saving it now. Leaving the pile to the earth, she continued running to the beach. Hope came to her when she saw a ship sailing away. "Gotcha."

* * *

Braken woke to the ground moving underneath him, and to the sound of someone shouting orders, hurting his already pounding head.

"I need that gold!" The man yelled.

"But, sir! We can't get them to trade!" Another man tried to explain, clearly shaken.

"Then we steal it from them." Slowly, Braken opened his eyes. He was tied tightly to the mast, a gag over his mouth. The wind felt nothing like refreshing and the salt sea smell that met his nose wasn't as tasteful as it normally would be. He jerked in his bindings, getting nowhere to freeing himself as the rope dug deeper into his wrist.

"Sir, he's awake." The same man who ambushed him came walking up. Braken glared at him.

"I don't know what plan you had on that island, Hiccup. But now you're in my hands. The berkians can crawl to their knees once I execute you in front of their very eyes." He laughed at his plan with an evil smile. "So. What will it be? Beheaded? Sword to the heart? I personally would choose the dagger to slit your throat." Braken couldn't believe how sick this man is to so calmly ask his prisoner how they should die. But, Berkian? Braken tried to speak but the gag proved it impossible. Dagur saw this and thought to humor him, removed the gag.

"I don't know why you want to kill me in front of the dirty berkians, but they kidnaped me, before my mother saved me then you attacked me."

"Dirty Berkians?" Dagur thought. "Let me get this straight. You're against the island of berk. You no longer live with them?" He asked.

"I NEVER lived with them." Braken stated. "And you're gonna get in hella more trouble for this then theft." Braken threatened, remembering they talked of stealing gold.

"And how would that be?" Dagur said, sounding amused. That made Braken angry.

"My mother is someone you don't want to mess with. Especially with her power." He exclaimed, still keeping his eyes on Dagur. Holding the glare all the while. This time, Dagur was quite confused. His mother was dead, according to the story he was told years ago.

"Mother?" He asked, deciding to play along.

"Yes. Hertha Stome, the most skilled person in magic you will ever meet." Braken sounded proud and indeed he was. "She'll get me back. You'll see. And you'll regret kidnapping me." At first, his kidnapper seemed muddled. Then he spun on his heels, forgetting to regag his captive, and stormed below deck to do something. "She'll come, you'll see! You're entire crew will be dead!" Braken added for good measure. The crew, as he spoke of, seemed to become more aware of their possible demise more then ever. If this kids mother was a witch, they were most likely as good as dead.

"Gag the fool!" He heard the leader. The _fool?!_

"How dare you call me a-!" Brakens fit was interrupted by the cloth shoved in his mouth, followed by a longer piece over his mouth. Down below the deck, Dagur was scrambling through his desk.

"Where is it?" He demanded to himself, throwing papers and pens everywhere. "There it is!" He ripped the paper from its hiding spot and started reading.

 _Dear Dagur the deranged,_

 _You wanted useful information? You've got it. I overheard Trader Johan talking to an outcast during a visit. Apparently their is a witch in these parts. No one knows much about her. Only her last name 'Stome' and that she had glowing red eyes when she got really angry. If I were you I'd stay clear of any females with red eyes. But, I am not you. Do whatever. Just be careful out there sir._

 _Find me on outcast island till next week_

 _H-_

The name was the initial. His new spy is surprisingly good. They didn't put their name in case the note was given to an enemy by mistake. Its been so long, he forgot the nickname he gave her.

Something unhinged? He didn't wanna bother with that. All he could think of now, was that according to Hiccup. A witch was on his tail.


End file.
